richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica
Jessica, labeled The Wild Card, is a student at Richmore Academy. She is the resident assistant at Riker Hall and serves as sidekick to Chris McLean during the weekly Friday Challenge Night in The Marshmallow. Profile Not much has been revealed about Jessica so far. What is known is that she is a junior at Richmore Academy, was formally a member of the Dodekatheon clique with the rank of Artemis, and is currently dating the captain of the school wrestling team Jackson. She is a rather stern young woman who prefers to keep things simple and to the point as opposed to elongating to the point of boredom and annoyance. She considers herself fair in that she is willing to let others have fun, but gives out harsh punishment to those who deserve it. With regards to her former membership in the Dodekatheon, Jessica has kept a tight lip about the subject. What is known is that there was a point where she would not comply with their actions. As a result, they put her through a humiliating situation and she was exiled, branding her with the rank of Leto. Whereas those who have been exiled before have been so broken down that they requested to transfer out of Richmore Academy, Jessica was able to recover with Jackson's help and now stands as a threatening presence to the clique. Overview Total Drama Academy: Year One Chris and the producers opened auditions for students to serve as the resident assistant for the twenty-two contestants from Total Drama Island, who were coming in to study at the school as part of a deal to film a reality series there. Though she was technically not qualified to be an R.A. anywhere else, Jessica displayed a resume and personality that appealed to Chris and was hired. It has yet to be revealed why Jessica was interested in being the resident assistant for the show. During the weekly Friday challenges, Jessica helps out Chris with suggestions for challenges, explaining the rules to the contestants, and sometimes serving as a judge. At one point, she became interim host when Chris was suspended for a week due to spending beyond the budget for the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge. Since Chris' hosting duties have generally be regulated to doing Challenge Night, Jessica becomes the person in charge during the rest of the week. Jessica's interactions with the students has been limited to date. For the most part, she let's them do whatever they wish so long as it is within the rules and regulations of the school. If not and the school lets them off without too much repercussions, she will dish out her own form of discipline. One example being that she suspended Courtney and Harold from campaigning for a week after engaging in fisticuffs and volunteered Duncan to be used as a test body for the wrestling team based on her correct suspicions of him spreading numerous copies of an embarrassing picture of Chelsea throughout the school. Trivia * According to Lord Akiyama, Jessica was initially inspired by the character Avery in the Total Drama School story by Just Another Fanatic. Jessica has since been developed into her own character. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Fictional Staff Category:Students Category:Dodekatheon